Draco's Diary: Book 1
by AnnaMeister
Summary: Hear the Harry Potter story from Draco's point of view. We all hear what happens in the Gryffindor house, but what about the Slytherin's, everyone wants to know what goes on inside Draco's head and here's a preview. Warning: OOC.
1. Part 1: September to Halloween

**Draco's Diary**

Disclaimer: Draco's diary follows the same storyline as Harry Potter but it's all from Draco's point of view.

A/N: Hey! Sorry to all of those Draco fans out there. In his diary, he sounds pretty gay sometimes. I thought it would be a real hoot to portray his as somewhat gay so have fun reading.

**

* * *

Year One**

August 1st: Morning

Finally Mum and Dad have decided to take me to Diagon Alley to by my school supplies. I get to be pampered all day. Yes! I've waited so long for this day. I wonder if I'll see anyone I know there? This could be interesting. Well anyways I have to go Mum and Dad want to leave now.

Late Afternoon

You will never guess whom I met in Diagon Alley. Harry Potter! The downfall to it was that he was with that stupid oaf Hagrid. I can't believe that Dumbledore would let someone like Hagrid chaperone Harry Potter. Our conversation was so amusing his face looked so confused when I started talking about Quidditch. Those stupid muggles didn't teach him anything so he will be just as clueless as a mudblood when he comes to school in a month. I did get the most expensive books and supplies that I was allowed to get though.

Now what to do? Umm……… I know I'll ask Dad if he wants to torment some muggles or something like that. If he doesn't then I'll just go play Quidditch in the yard with Crabbe and Goyle. They are so stupid I will probably win. Crabbe and Goyle are totally my bitches. Well enough writing for today time to go have some fun.

September 1st: Platform 9 and ¾

Dad is so dumb, the ticket said 11 o'clock and would he listen to me when I tried to tell him that the train didn't leave until 11? No. We arrived at Kings Crossing Station at 9 o'clock! Dad totally cut my beauty sleep short. What if I get bags under my eyes? My perfect complexion will be ruined! Okay, I'll sleep on the train that should keep the bags from coming up. Yes, that's the solution.

Seriously, the train hasn't even arrived at the platform yet. I have to sit on my trunk and wait. I hate waiting. Ah ha! Here comes the train! Now I can finally get on and sit in a comfortable chair. Damn! More people are arriving so I probably won't get any sleep. I can already feel the bags coming up and under my eyes are starting to get all puffy. (Pouts) Okay I'll write more when Crabbe and Goyle go to sleep or something.

Hogwarts Express: Twenty Minutes before Hogsmeade Station

God! It took them so long to fall asleep and of course I had to do a round of the train to see if I know anyone else. Did find Potter though, he's hanging out with that Weasel, Ron. I offered to be his friend but no, he wants to hang out with the loser family of the school. Their family is so poor that Weasley's father probably had to give up two months of his earnings to pay for the books and robes and his family will probably have nothing to eat for a while. (Evil snicker) Then there's that stupid kid who keeps losing his bloody toad and that mudblood girl keeps coming around trying to see if my compartment has it. I hate toads they're so slimy. Ewww.

The sorting ceremony happens when we first arrive at in the Great Hall and I will obviously be put into Slytherin. We're arriving so I have to put on my robes. Never got any sleep and my eyes are so puffy feeling now. It's absolutely horrid.

Hogwarts: Slytherin House Common Room

Can't sleep, there's too many noises in the room. Crabbe keeps snoring. My complexion is ruined. I saw the faint hint of purple under my eyes when I was putting my things on the washstand for tomorrow. I decided to go to the common room for some peace and quiet. Of course, Potter drew everyone's attention throughout the entire feast after he was sorted into Gryffindor. I miss my teddy bear but I have to be strong because I'm a big boy now and I'm going to school. The childish things I did, as a kid have to be put behind me. But my teddy…(cries) I miss you teddy.

I have Potions class with the Gryffindor's tomorrow and Snape will tear them apart, especially Potter. This year could be amusing. Falling asleep, finally, so I'll write again tomorrow during my spare block.

September 2nd: Snape's Classroom 

I don't have a lot of time. Snape just left the classroom for a minute to take care of Longbottom's problem with everything he does. That stupid mudblood girl, Granger, thinks she knows everything and Snape hates her guts and refuses to let her answer any of the questions he asks. Plus, Snape's questions were aimed at Potter, Hogwarts' newest celebrity.

It's only the first day of class and Gryffindor has already been docked points. I feel so good that Gryffindor lost some points and Snape may even give out detentions to some of them before the end of class. Uh-oh here comes Snape better put it away before everyone in the class finds out my secrets.

Slytherin Common Room: Spare Block 

I love Fridays; spare blocks give us time to do whatever we want. Potter and Weasley went to the oaf's house for something. The only reason that I know is because I sent Crabbe and Goyle to follow them.

There is a really good-looking Slytherin girl who is in her first year with me. It's Pansy Parkinson of course. Her complexion and voice are so beautiful; I cannot take my eyes off of her.

Oh no here she comes. Ahhhh! Must hide my diary, boys aren't supposed to write in diaries. Can't let her know.

Might be going to my first Hogwarts party tonight, if I have a date and I'm going to ask her. I might write later but who knows.

Later that Night 

Had lots of fun at the party with Pansy. We met so many other Slytherins, they are all just like me. I have deep bags under my eyes now and they are so puffy. I still miss my teddy bear and Mum said that she would send it to me. I feel a little happier now. Uh-oh here comes a prefect got to go.

September 3rd: Slytherin Common Room

I have flying lessons with Potter and the rest of the filthy Gryffindor first years this afternoon. I'm probably the best flyer out of all of the first years.

I hate McGonagall she gave us an entire report to do over the weekend. I hate writing about Transfiguation; it's so dull. The rest of the teachers are pretty good so far; just some small tasks to do over the weekend.

Time to go show off my superior flying skills.

First Year Dormitory: Boys 

Potter is sooooo getting expelled right now because Longbottom can't even follow simple instructions and he fell of his broom and broke his wrist. He is **_such_** a loser. Madame Hooch had to take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing and told the rest of us not to fly. Do I listen to what most teachers say? Uh……… no.

I found Longbottom's Remebrall in the grass pretty close to where the lug fell. I thought it would be fun to take it into the air and go hide it up a tree for him. Potter ruined that plan when he decided to come after me. So I decided that I would throw it and see if it would break or something. But no, it didn't smash like I wanted it to; Potter caught it and pulled up before he hit the ground. Then McGonagall showed up and took Potter away with her.

Potter deserves to get expelled. He's a nasty little dweeb. I'll keep posted with the outcome. Stupid Potter, (laughs).

September 4th: Slytherin Common Room

**_I HATE HARRY POTTER!_** The filthy child got put onto his house's Quidditch team! Due to his strutting around the school, I, Draco Malfoy, challenged Harry Potter to a Midnight Duel. Weasley's his back up. The one thing that he doesn't know is that I don't plan on showing up to the Trophy Room at midnight tonight. Instead, I'm going to tell Filch that I overheard two students saying that they were headed to the Trophy Room tonight at midnight for a duel. I hope they get into deep dung with the stunt they are about to pull and Filch will be hot on their heels the moment they leave their common room and head for the corridors.

Maybe Potter will actually get expelled for this stunt! I'm such a genious! I **_still _**hate his guts. He is such a mudblood lover. Hope all goes bad for Potter and his cronies.

Oh, Crabbe and Goyle want to go out to the grounds to see the giant squid try to eat the students again.

September 5th: Slytherin Common Room

Oh** _my_ **GOD! I have a double block of Transfiguration and Herbology with those stinking Gryffindors **_Again! _**McGonagall and Sprout are the worst teachers in the world. McGonagall is sooo hard on us. She expects us to turn matches into needles on our like first week at school. And then there's Granger who can do anything that any teacher asks of her in half the time it takes everyone else. It is sooo retarded! She is a stupid mudblood for god's sake she's not supposed to be doing these things. She has already read _'Hogwarts A History' _and has her own copy! I didn't even know that there was such a book but I guess there is.

**FILCH DIDN'T CATCH POTTER AND WEASLEY! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK!** He can't even do a simple task like catching people at night. He is so fired when Dad finds out.

Well now it's time for a single block of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. He so totally smells like garlic and what's up with the stupid turban. Well I guess I will write later. Oh and the bags under my eyes are getting smaller and the purpleness is going away. That means that I have been getting lots of sleep.

September 10th: Fist Year Dormitory, Boys: Spare Block

Life is so boring. The past week has been extremely dull, nothing has happened and classes keep everyone busy. The teachers think that we have nothing better to do but work on essays and questions. It is such tedious work with lots of reading and we can only read at night. It hurts my eyes sometimes when we have to read humungous passages. Oh God, what if I have to get glasses? My face will look so horrible if I have to get glasses and what will happen to my eyes; they will probably look really black and then my skin will look darker and then I will have to put on powder to look white and then I will probably turn into a nerd like Granger. Bloody hell my brain is starting to hurt because of all the thinking. I have a solution! I'll get someone else to read it for me and then they can tell me what its about.

Mail came this morning. Mum did send me my teddy bear and my sleep is now complete. It will be like sleeping in my own bed again. How I miss my bed. I can't wait to go home for Christmas holidays. Potter got a broom. I saw the package fly in and get dropped into his lap. I am sooo ticked. First year students aren't supposed to have brooms. I think he is a total suck up to McGonagall. The weekend starts tomorrow and I can't wait.

Snape was really mean this morning. He gave two essay assignments; one has to be 9" long and the other has to fill 2 full 11" by 7" pages. The Gryffindors are so dead when I get a hold of them and its all Longbottom's fault. He is such a stupid klutz. I wish Snape had made the assignments for just the Gryffindors because of Longbottom's incompetence to follow instructions in a textbook. How can he be so stupid and actually stay in this school. Have to do Snape's homework now before I forget to do it.

October 30th: Under the Bed: Weekend

I cleaned the room and found my journal. It has been over a month and I actually lost my journal.

Life at Hogwarts is excellent. One of the Hufflepuff first years decided that it would be good to go for a swim in the lake. Am sorry to say that the person survived but the giant squid got him first. Dumbldore had to fish him out.

I have been spending way too much time outside and my skin is tanning! I've had to put powder on my face for the past few weeks. The colour of my face must remain the same colour as my hair. I think staying under my bed will help because it is so dark and no light can touch my skin.

Will watch my first Quidditch match soon; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It will be so much fun to see Potter get his ass whooped.

Hallowe'en is tomorrow and everyone in the school. There are even live bats in the Great Hall. I can't wait for the feast; there will be so much yummy food to eat.

October 31st: Slytherin Common Room

Quirrell burst into the Great Hall during our feast and told us there was a troll in the dungeons. Then he fainted. He's supposed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he's afraid of trolls? It scared the living shit out of me. We had to finish our feast in our common rooms. It's horrible eating up here with everyone else. The lighting is bad and is making my skin look yellow. Pansy told me as we were making out on the couch together. Thank god that no one saw us, they were all talking about the troll.

The food is really good but I have to go, Snape is back and he's about to talk to us about the troll. Can't wait to hear what happened.


	2. Part 2: November 1st December 3rd

November 1st: Slytherin Common Room

Potter, Weasley, and Granger are starting to get on my nerves. Yesterday the "High and Mighty" Potter thought that it would be fun to fight a troll to save that stupid mudblood, Granger. Of course "he who is undefeated" survived and vanquished the troll. Potter and Weasley actually got bloody house points for it. It's almost like they don't care if they break the rules because Dumbldore loves them all.

Only three days until the Quidditch match! I'm so excited to see Potter fail at everything. He's already strutting around the school showing off that he's on his house's Quidditch team. Potter's a prick.

November 4th: Slytherin Common Room 

The match is about to start and I'm so excited to cheer on my team. GO SLYTHERIN! We will totally win this match; Potter has nothing on us. Got to go down to the Quidditch pitch now so that I get the best seat.

Evening

I laugh at Potter. His broom went out of control and he almost died. I spent the entire time laughing until he got the bloody snitch. Crabbe broke his nose when he fell down the stairs from the boy's dormitory. He's in the Hospital wing now. Stupid klutz.

Snape's limping now and it is totally funny to watch when tries to walk up stairs. I'm probably going to get into deep dung if he catches me.

My complexion is absolutely perfect. No pimples and it's the perfect color. Love it! Pansy even complimented me on it. She is more perfect than I am.

November 5th: First Years Boys Dormitory

You will never guess what happened today? Duh, you can't talk. Fine I'll tell you … I walked in on the two Slytherin prefects. I was in a daze and I walked into the room at the end of the hall instead of the first door. Oops my mistake. Well anyways, you can probably guess what was happening. I have extra duties to do now though. Why does Potter get away with everything but when I accidentally walk in on two prefects, I get in deep dung? _**I HATE YOU POTTER.** (Shakes his fist in the air). _

I have so much homework but I don't have to do most of it because I bribed some second year to do it for me. Why must I be so absolutely perfect? (_Sighs as he looks in his vanity mirror) _AHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A PIMPLE! MY PERFECT COMPLEXION IS RUINED! Sorry I **have **to go get rid of it before it gets worse.

November 7th: First Years Boys Dormitory

(_Crying) _I … I … have p…pimples. My f…face i…is covered w…with the…them. Whenever I go anywhere, I wear a paper bag over my head and for classes I sit at the back of the room. Pansy must think that I have a disease. I am so horrid to look at that I don't even want to look at myself in the mirror. Why me? (Sniffle) I have to be okay. I _will _be okay. Just get your composure back Draco and you will be fine.

The thanksgiving feast is coming up soon and I will have to eat all of the yummy food underneath the paper bag. Potter keeps laughing at me as I walk down the hallway. Stupid Gryffindors. I hate you all!

November 9th: Slytherin Common Room

Pansy found out about my pimple problem and gave me this awesome pimple be-gone potion. It is like a mask that women wear at night. It reminds me of that time mom came out of the bathroom and looked like a banshee. I screamed and ran. Oh the horrors!

They're all gone. The bloody pimples are gone! My life is perfect again! I **love **Pansy; she's my hero!

November 12th: Slytherin Common Room: 1:00 am

I fought with Crabbe over lipstick by the lake today. It was horrible. He caught me using it because I noticed that my face was getting dark again. The bright red lipstick makes my skin look a lot paler. The bloke wanted to use it on himself. How dare he use my skills in skin pale…ing…ly…ness! (Angry face) Need to sleep. Can't sleep Potter will eat me!

December 1st: Slytherin Common Room

Hogwarts life is **SO** boring. There is nothing to do. It's all classes and homework. Nothing fun happens now that snow is around. ARGH Why can't Potter do something stupid again? Who knows anymore? Look, I'm even doubting myself! AHHH now I'm answering my own questions! I'm going insane! Please HELP!

Doo, Doo, Doo Why is life so boring? (Sigh) I think we should sleep… Yes, I agree. AHH I'm doing it again!

December 3rd: Hospital Wing

I was sent to the hospital wing yesterday because I keep talking to myself. McGonagall thought that I was going insane when she saw me talking to myself in the hallway on the way to her class. Mme Pomfrey keeps giving me this disgusting medicine that makes me feel like I've gotten "high" off some muggle drug. It feels great. The only problem with it is that it makes me talk with myself even more. I thought that it was supposed to stop me from talking to myself. I must be going insane! As long as I don't get put into that horrible mental hospital I will be fine. Why am **I** the only one who gets these horrible things happen to me? Why can't Potter ever have these things happen to him? Wait, I know! He's so perfect that he doesn't have problems like normal kids. Oh how I loathe you Potter.

Here comes Mme Pomfrey to give me more medicine (smile) YAY! MORE DISGUSTING MEDICINE THAT MAKES ME "HIGH"! I FEEL LIKE RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES! (Insane, uncontrollable laughing). (Singing) I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay! (Humming) Hm…mmm…mmmmmmmmm!


End file.
